Sablier & Lotus
by Elogane
Summary: Alma, nouveau dans sa classe, se fait bousculer un soir par un garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs. Sans même connaître son nom, Alma est bien décidé à lui extirper des excuses. (1ère fic !)


_Ceci est une mini-fic écrite en à peine deux jours, un peu "au fil de la plume". C'est ce qu'on appelle "l'inspiration subite"._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Dgm appartient à Hoshino Katsura_

* * *

 **Souvenirs d'un sablier et d'une fleur de lotus**

La cloche retentit bruyamment, et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Alma rangea calmement son cartable avant de partir. Mais au moment où il allait rentrer son dernier livre dans son sac, quelqu'un le bouscula, et il renversa son sac par terre.

-Eeeh ! Fais attention !

L'intéressé se retourna. Il le jaugea une dizaine de secondes du regard puis lâcha un "Tch" avant de lui tourner le dos et s'en aller. Alma voulut le rappeler, mais il était nouveau dans cette classe, et il ne connaissait pas les noms de tout le monde. Il préféra se dépêcher de remplir son sac pour ne pas rater son bus.

Le lendemain, Alma entra dans la classe et aperçut immédiatement celui qui l'avait bousculé la veille.

"Ne te dégonfle pas !" se dit-il en s'arrêtant vers le bureau du garçon en question.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci regardait de l'autre côté et ne l'avait pas vu.

Alma prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se bloquer, en se rappelant qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de garçon face à lui. Qui tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le vit en train de s'étouffer.

-T'es Alma, toi, c'est ça ?

Alma hocha la tête, les poumons toujours gonflés à bloc.

-Tu vas t'étouffer comme ça.

Alma réalisa qu'il allait exploser et expira à fond.

-Si tu veux t'étouffer tout seul, fais-toi plaisir, mais pas sur ma table.

Douche froide. Mais le message méritait d'être clair : le garçon à la queue de cheval ne voulait pas lui parler.

"Ne te dégonfle pas"

-Euh... bafouilla-t-il, tu m'as bousculé hier...

-Et ? rétorqua l'autre

-Je...

"Vas-y !"

-Je veux que tu présentes tes excuses !

Alma rougit violemment en remarquant tous les gens qui le regardaient. Il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop fort.

-Ah... c'est ça... fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs

Il eut un silence, sans que le garçon ne s'excuse. Alma allait de nouveau lui demander, quitte à être encore moins discret que la première fois, quand la cloche du début des cours sonna.

À la récréation, Alma retenta sa chance.

-Je veux des excuses ! répéta-t-il

L'autre l'ignora royalement, alors Alma décida de le suivre tout le temps. Au moins, ça l'occupera plus que ses récrés habituelles, où il s'inventait et parlait à des amis imaginaires. Pendant toute la pause, le garçon aux longs cheveux essaya de se débarrasser de lui, mais Alma ne le lâcha pas. La cloche sonna une fois de plus, sauvant le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Peux-tu me répéter ce que je viens de dire, Alma ? demanda le professeur

Alma ferma précipitamment le livre qu'il lisait sous la table, et rougit.

-Euh...

-Je vois... Et toi, Kanda, tu en sais peut-être plus ?

Quelques rangs devant Alma, le garçon releva la tête mais ne répondit rien.

-Puisque vous ne répondez rien, j'imagine que vous n'écoutiez pas, tous les deux. Arrêtez de rêvasser et écoutez la leçon !

Le professeur reprit son ennuyant discours. Alma fit semblant de suivre, tout en réfléchissant. Ainsi, l'autre s'appelait Kanda... Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour espionner ce qu'il faisait. Deux bureaux devant lui, Kanda dessinait sur une feuille blanche. Alma plissa des yeux. C'était un sablier, avec une fleur de lotus à l'intérieur. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

Le soir, Alma commença à ranger son sac. Il vit Kanda prendre le sien et se diriger vers la sortie. Par effronterie et par vengeance, Alma lui fit un croche-pied lorsque celui-ci passa à sa hauteur. Kanda s'étala de tout son long en vidant son sac au passage.

-Oups.

Alma prit son sac et sortit plus honteux que content de son coup.

Le matin suivant, Kanda arriva en retard. Alma lui jeta un regard en coin, histoire de voir sa réaction par rapport à "l'incident" de la veille. Mais Kanda passa à côté de lui sans montrer la moindre expression. Le professeur réprimanda le garçon à la queue de cheval pour son retard et reprit son cours. Ennuyant, pour ne pas changer.

À la récréation, Alma s'assit sur un banc. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de suivre Kanda, puisqu'il s'était vengé. Il se mit à discuter avec ses amis imaginaires. Mais ses mots étaient vides de sens : du coin de l'œil, il regardait Kanda, lui aussi seul. Hors de portée de vue des surveillants, il avait un long bâton dans les mains et découpait, tailladait, fendait l'air avec maîtrise et une pointe de rage. Tous les élèves qui venaient à passer par là effectuaient un respectueux détour, de peur de se retrouver avec un membre en moins.

-Je vous laisse, mes amis. Je vais voir là-bas, le garçon qui s'entraîne avec un bout de bois.

Alma ne sut pas pourquoi il avait décidé ça, mais il le fit. Il s'approcha dans le dos de Kanda, le plus loin possible du bâton.

-Tu es seul ?

Par réflexe, et en sentant la menace venir, Alma s'accroupit. Le bâton passa au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu pourrais faire attention !

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? T'as décidé de ne plus être schizophrène et d'arrêter de parler dans le vide ?

Alma ne sut comment réagir. Alors, c'était comme ça que les autres le considérait ?...

Il sentit à peine les larmes couler. Kanda regarda à gauche et droite, ne sachant que faire.

"C'est moi qui l'ai fait pleurer ?!"

Les autres élèves se mirent à les regarder encore plus bizarrement. Kanda ne bougea pas, toujours perdu. Heureusement, la cloche le sauva.

En classe.

Alma essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il allait s'installer à sa place lorsque le professeur annonça :

-On va changer de place ! Vous pouvez vous mettre à côté de qui vous voulez, tant que ce n'est pas pour discuter pendant les cours !

Évidemment, tout le monde fit le contraire. Les amis se réunirent et Alma se retrouva bien vite le seul encore debout.

-Alma, tu vas t'asseoir au fond, à côté de Kanda.

Alma se retourna et vit ledit garçon, à la table la plus loin possible, faire la grimace.

Timidement, et surtout parce qu'il venait de pleurer devant lui, Alma s'assit et sortit ses affaires. Kanda s'éloigna au maximum. Le cours débuta, ennuyant comme la pluie. Depuis le début, Kanda regardait par la fenêtre en faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, pendant qu'Alma dessinait en laissant ses pensées dériver, ne sachant même pas en quoi consistait son dessin.

Soudain, le professeur haussa un peu la voix, sortant Alma de sa semi-léthargie. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin de table. Qui le regardait fixement avec des yeux exorbités, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, semblait-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il à Kanda

Ce dernier ne répondit pas plus qu'il ne bougea. Alma baissa les yeux vers son dessin. Et ouvrit à son tour des yeux ronds.

Tombant une à une avec une lenteur infinie, les pétales d'une fleur s'empilaient en un tas fané, tentant de s'échapper de leur prison de verre.

Alma venait de dessiner une fleur de lotus dans un sablier.

Kanda réagit enfin.

-Où as-tu vu ça ? murmura-t-il presque agressivement

-Euh... je ne sais plus...

Alma se recroquevilla sous la violence du regard furieux qui lui était adressé.

-Yû ! ... cria le professeur

Kanda se dressa comme un ressort.

-... Alma ! Stoppez ces discussions et écoutez le cours !

Les deux garçons se raidirent et pour une fois, écoutèrent.

Après que la cloche salvatrice annonçant la fin des cours eût sonné, Alma demanda à son voisin de table :

-Dis, Yû...

-C'est Kanda.

-Tu l'as vue où cette image ?

Il lui tendit son dessin, presque identique à celui que le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait fait la veille.

-...

-Elle vient d'où, hein ? répéta Alma sans se dégonfler

-...

-Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ?!

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Kanda finit de faire son sac, enfonçant plus les livres que les rangeant.

-Parce que tu vois... je m'en rappelle maintenant. Je la connais déjà, cette image.

Kanda s'arrêta.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré une fille blonde ?

Le garçon se raidit davantage.

-Elle aimait bien faire ce dessin.

Silence.

-Elle était toujours habillée de couleurs sombres, mais ça lui allait bien... déclara Alma en contenant ses larmes à grand peine.

-C'était qui ? demanda enfin Kanda

-Tu l'as peut-être connue, Yû...

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs laissa filer, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit.

-J'avais une sœur jumelle...

Kanda sentit la tension encore monter d'un cran.

-Elle est morte de ses blessures, causées par des plus grands qui la rackettait...

La classe était désormais déserte, et les rayons du soleil couchant firent briller les larmes d'Alma.

-Un jour, elle avait rien à leur donner, et ils l'ont frappée... j'étais avec des amis, à ce moment-là, des vrais... je ne veux plus d'amis... ils m'ont retenu ce jour-là alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi... Tu me comprends, Yû ?

Kanda, ému sans le vouloir, hocha de la tête. Il eut un silence hésitant de la part du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Puis il lui tendit la main.

-Alors... Soyons compagnons de souvenirs.

Alma essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, renifla et saisit la main tendue.

-Pour elle.

* * *

 _Désolée si la fin est un peu triste, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai écrit sur le moment, et c'est la seule chose qui me soit passée par la tête à ce moment-là... Pour information, le dessin sur la couverture est de ma plume, et j'avoue que je suis tout de même assez fière de ce que ça donne, même si je le laisse en noir et blanc. (Edit : j'ai changé l'image de couverture ! Toujours la même image, mais que j'ai un peu modifiée pour avoir plus de couleurs ! Ça vous plaît ?)_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter !_


End file.
